Dream
by Ao Kyouki
Summary: Un amor entre dos seres completamente diferentes, amor que puede terminar siendo solo una ilusión...


Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado con el Anime-Manga: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

"Amor prohibido"

Estaba allí. Caminando a lo que sería mi fin. Dirigiéndome a aquel agujero del que no podría salir, jamás.

A nadie le importa. No soy alguien del que todos los que son como yo se preocupen. Estoy solo en este mundo infernal. Pero claro, si en el lugar en el que me encuentro es en el Infierno. Lo único que hago aquí es seguir las órdenes del maldito de mi padre, el Rey de los demonios.

Me conocen solo por eso, por ser el segundo hijo del Rey de los demonios, después de mi hermano Itachi. Él no es alguien a quien yo aprecie, más bien, lo odio. Me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre fue asesinada frente a mis ojos cuando yo era pequeño, el demonio que la mato fue nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano, y siguiendo las órdenes de mi padre... Los odie desde entonces. Pero me odie más a mí mismo por no hacer nada, pude haber interferido, aunque sea morir con ella y no, solo me quede allí, escondido tras la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

Pero... ¿Cómo puede ser que un demonio muera? ¿No se supone que no mueren? Fácil, nosotros si morimos, pero cuando un demonio muere no va a algún lugar como lo hacen los mortales, nosotros los demonios solo desaparecemos... Como si nunca hubiéramos existido, solo queda de nosotros el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Eso me lo explicaron de pequeño, cuando mi madre murio.

No importa lo que pase no me detendré, no estoy dispuesto a seguir un minuto más en ese lugar, prefiero salir ya de este maldito mundo que no me ha traído más que desgracia. Lo único que valió la pena en mi "vida", si es que puede llamársele así, fue Naruto. Lo mejor que pude haber hecho en este mundo fue forjar una amistad con él. Me hace sentir mal pensar que él pueda llegar a sufrir, por mí culpa.

Camino sin rumbo, buscando el lugar perfecto en donde acabar con mi sufrimiento. En fin, cualquier lugar alejado de todo demonio que se encuentre cerca estaría bien, pero no se... Mi subconsciente se guía solo y yo lo dejo llevarme a donde sea que me lleve. Cuando reacciono, me encuentro en la salida del inframundo hacia el mundo de los mortales. Por un segundo pienso en volverme y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas en otro lugar, pero no sé porque me dirijo a la salida.

Una vez afuera me cuestiono el porqué de mi decisión, pero no le encuentro respuesta coherente a mi pregunta, asique solo sigo caminando. Cuando veo algo, parece una aldea. Es entonces cuando la curiosidad me atrapa y comienzo a divagar por todo el lugar, siento que me persiguen, por lo que me doy media vuelta, pero no veo nada. Así que sigo caminando, cuando recuerdo algo; mis alas, tan negras como la oscuridad, al igual que mi cabello y mis ojos, incluso igual que mis ropas. Las extiendo, pues sé que ningún mortal puede verme, y me hecho a volar, antes me gustaba hacerlo para despejar mi mente. Pero ahora solo me sirve para continuar con mi búsqueda del lugar en que mi vida acabara.

Sigo sintiendo que me persiguen pero no le doy importancia, los humanos no pueden verme y no creo que alguien del inframundo se hubiera atrevido a perseguirme.

En eso veo una pequeña cueva alejada de todo y de todos, me dirijo hacia allí, con la idea de acabar con mi propia vida en ese lugar. Ya allí, me siento en el suelo y recargo la espalda contra la dura pared de roca, los recuerdos de mi vida pasan por mi mente, siento que ya es el momento.

Saco de su empuñadura una cuchilla y la miro detenidamente. Filo de acero, mango de cuero y tiene grabado en ella mi nombre. Fue un regalo de mi padre y mi madre, aunque ella no aceptaba que lo use.

Dirijo el filo de la cuchilla a mi pecho y luego de unos segundos, impulso el arma contra él, con intención de clavármela justo en el corazón, Pero...

― ¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas! ―

Me detengo, no llegue a hacerme ni una pequeña herida, por lo que veo con furia al que sea que interrumpió mis planes. Pero lo que veo me dejo sin habla. Estaba frente a mí, una bella mujer de largos cabellos azules oscuros, piel blanca, ojos color perla y un par de alas blancas saliendo de su espalda. Vestía un vestido de un solo tirante largo hasta bajo las rodillas color blanco que resaltaba su figura, iba descalza y sobre su cabeza flotaba una aureola dorada. Es en verdad hermosa.

― ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―

― Mi nombre es Hinata... ―

― "Hinata... que bello nombre" ― Pensé. Sacudí mi cabeza al notar lo que estaba pensando. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad para nada normal, nunca creí que una mujer me hiciera sentir así.

― Y... Trato de salvarte del peor error que pudiste cometer ―

― ¿Salvarme? A mí nadie me quiere, mi familia me odia y yo a ellos, nunca he encontrado a nadie que sea capaz de quererme de verdad y... Solo tuve un amigo así ¿Por qué alguien como tú se interesaría en salvarme? ―

― ¿Y porque no? Con alguien como tú... Deberías tener muchos amigos... Y muchas pretendientes... ― Vi en sus mejillas un pequeño sonrojo.

"¿Alguien como yo? Solo soy un demonio... Ojos negros, cabello negro con un brillo azul. Alas negras, un par de cuernitos, una molesta cola. Traigo puesto un pantalón negro, que pareciera que es mi propia piel y arriba no traigo nada... Nada especial ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en mí?"

― Pues veraz que no, la una mujer que hubo en mi "vida" fue mi madre. Pero ahora no la tengo ― apreté los puños furioso ― además... ― me puse de pie ― Solo soy un demonio común y corriente ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en mí? ―

― P-para mí... Eres muy g-guapo ― sus mejillas enrojecieron a mas no poder y las mías solo un poco ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si se puede saber ―

― Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke... ―

Un impulso me atrapa, no sé qué es pero no presiento nada bueno. Me dejo llevar, comienzo a caminar en dirección a ella, tiene la mirada baja, al estar ya en frente suyo, la tomo del mentón y la hago que me mire a los ojos. Me acerco, ella no me detiene, solo se sonroja, miro sus labios y me tiento a probarlos.

Entonces Junto mis labios con los suyos en un beso. Acaricio sus alas y ella las mías, ella entreabre la boca, para intensificar el beso...

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme despiértate! ―

Abro los ojos, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta. Solo fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Llevo mis manos a mis labios, siento como si aún tuviera su boca pegada a la mía. Me hubiera gustado que fuera una realidad.

― Sasuke ¿Estás bien? ―

― Claro... ―

Me pongo de pie, comienzo a caminar a la puerta, Naruto me mira con cara de sorpresa, yo lo ignoro y sigo caminando, salgo por la puerta y la cierro tras de mí.

Comienzo a deambular con la esperanza de que aquel sueño se haga realidad.


End file.
